


You'll Never Wait Alone

by ShadowMystic



Series: Birthday Prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Liverpool, M/M, Smut, shadowhunters au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMystic/pseuds/ShadowMystic
Summary: Alec meets a beautiful stranger while waiting for Max to finish Football practise.





	You'll Never Wait Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueberryMonarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryMonarch/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to @BlueberryMonarch :D  
> Her word given was Liverpool...this is what came from it...

_For Jo…_

_...You’re welcome_

 

Thank you to Quite_Magical for the mood board! :) 

 

Alec was sat outside Melwood (The Official Training Ground for Liverpool FC) his head resting back on the seat of his Evoque Landmark (Moraine Blue). It was a Wednesday night and tonight his duty was to pick up his 14 year brother from football practice. Usually it would be at St Margaret’s school but tonight they'd been allowed to train here with the professional coaches, some kind of special treat to encourage the younger generation.

It was only a two hour practice so there wouldn’t be any point leaving to come back so instead he chose to park up and take a nap.

Alec was just beginning to drift off when he spotted a man stood in the car park, not too far from where he was parked up, rubbing his hands together. He looked freezing as he was visibly shivering even from the distance. Winding his window down Alec assumed he must be another parent or guardian waiting. He checked his watch, there was still another 45 minutes left.

“Hello!” he called across, startling the man a little. “Sorry… You look cold...want to wait with me? They shouldn't be much longer” Alec smiled and wound his window back up as the man came over giving a thumbs up and climbing into the passenger side when Alec unlocked the door. He was trusting the man because he knew his sister had left her pepper spray in the door when she’d borrowed the car on Saturday.

The cold emanating from the man was insane. Alec switched on his in-car heating and angled the vents towards him, he was already quite toasty himself.

“Thank you! It's rather nippy out” the man chuckled, his accent told Alec, that like himself, he wasn't from around here. Alec could see him clearly in the light of the car now and he couldn't help but take a moment to appreciate him while he warmed his fingers at the vents.

The man was Asian, his hair short at the sides and styled up on top, there was evidence of makeup through his complexion and the dark kohl lines around his eyes. His lips caught the light a little with most probably a clear gloss.

The most prominent detail of course that Alec noticed, was the fact that the man was the most gorgeous man he had ever seen.

“I'm Alec” he held his hand out, not sure why he felt the need to take charge with the introductions, but he just had to know this guy’s name.

“Magnus” the man turned and took Alec's hand in his cold palm giving Alec a shiver. He seemed to be looking over Alec a little in caution. Worried?

“Oh my brother is inside… I promise I'm not a serial killer”

Magnus’ eyes widened and he opened his mouth for a moment, but before he could speak Alec stepped in.

“Oh.. Shit I mean… I didn't mean for that to sound so... Creepy…” Alec sighed, he was always awkward around new people, even more so when said people were so attractive.

“Oh I don't think serial killers drive Land Rovers...” the man rose his brow before he smiled, which only made Alec stare at his face even more.

“Well they say you never can judge on appearances alone…” he smiled before noticing Magnus wasn’t returning it, slowly taking in his mind what he’d just said and frowned, closing his mouth and shutting up before he ruined any chance he had with Magnus. Inwardly cursing at himself for actually backing up the self-made theory that he wanted to murder Magnus.

“I'm sorry… I'm just making this worse aren’t I?”

“Well...only a little..if you weren’t so handsome I’d be straight back out in the cold right now” Magnus smirked and gave him a wink, causing Alec to actually blush as he leant back in his chair, getting comfortable once more.

“Well for what it’s worth...I’m glad you trust me” Alec smiled round and folded his arms, a little self conscious, but also a little intrigued that he had just caught Magnus checking him out in return. Interesting.

“So...New York? What brings you to Liverpool?”

“Yeah” Alec grinned proudly of his heritage.  “Well my parents travel a lot with their business, my siblings and I just kind of tag a long and take care of Max...the one in there” Alec motioned to the training ground. “And you?” Alec turned back and offered his warmest smile, hoping he wasn’t coming across as a complete moron.

“All over really but I did live in New York last...I have a place in Brooklyn” Magnus offered him a smile in return, he didn’t seem freaked out at all anymore, which was good. “Small world” He chuckled and Alec only nodded, humming to himself and looking back at Magnus. “Don’t kick me out Alexander...but-” Magnus turned a little in the seat, disregarding the heating now. “-but I think you’re beautiful…”

Alec couldn’t help the grin climb his face and shook his head. “Oh come on… have you seen yourself?” Alec scoffed, he hadn’t even noticed that they were sitting closer now. Almost like they were drawn to each other while they stared into each others eyes. Alec liked Magnus’, they were almost amber yellow with the light on them.

“I guess that makes us one hell of a pair” Magnus’ voice was confident, like he knew what he was doing to Alec, who jumped a little when he felt a hand on his thigh. In any other situation he’d be pushing the other man away, but Alec was feeling brave and he knew he wanted to get to know Magnus beyond their chance meeting.

“I guess it does…” Alec breathed out, he swallowed as Magnus leant in closer.

“I want to thank you for saving me from the cold”

“You don’t need to...anyone would’ve-”

“Shh” Magnus smirked and slid his hand up Alec’s leg, giving it a squeeze as they both got even closer until their lips were almost touching. “Let me thank you”

Alec couldn’t breathe in the space between them, he could feel every word on his lips. As their lips finally brushed together, Alec closed his eyes and embraced the feeling, pressing back but letting Magnus take the lead, his hand moving to cup the side of his face as their lips parted and tongues met.

The heat in the car increased as Alec felt his heart thumping in his chest, kissing Magnus felt amazing, feeling Magnus’ hand now confidently running up his jeans felt even better. The moan Alec gave was swallowed up by Magnus’ mouth on his as he felt that hand stroke over his crotch.

Pulling back Magnus looked back into Alec’s eyes, almost searching for any indication to take this further. Alec kept their gazes locked as he took Magnus by the wrist and pressed his hand back to his now bulging jeans. Eyes fluttering shut as he felt the fingers begin to massage him through the fabric.

“This is risky” Magnus shifted now half over the spacious gap where the gear stick rested.

“Stupid you mean” Alec panted and buried his face into Magnus’ shoulder as he moved his hips to the movements, Magnus’ hand felt amazing. He knew exactly where to squeeze, how hard to rub and when to change the pace.  “Oh fuck” Alec moaned and ran his lips over the skin he felt. Magnus’ neck was still quite cold from the chill in the outside air, but his breath came back hot into his own face as he bit down gently to muffle his sounds.

“Can I touch you?” Magnus purred into his ear in breathless groan, fingers holding his zipper in waiting.

Alec didn’t say anything, only moved his hands from where they were gripping the back of the passenger seat and the gear stick to undo his jeans, sucking at Magnus’ adam’s apple as the man who was basically a stranger slid his hand into his boxers, pulling his erection free and starting to stroke him in hard, fast strokes.

“M-Magnus” He groaned and felt his stomach muscles tightening already. “Oh angels” Alec gripped his hands on Magnus’ shoulders as he could only hear his panting breath and the sounds of Magnus giving him a handjob.

“Come for me Alexander” Magnus turned his head and used his nose to nudge Alec’s face out of hiding where it was in the crook of his neck, pressing his tongue between his lips to initiate another hot passionate kiss. Alec heard the desperate whimper he let out as he flew over the edge, shaking and jerking his hips up, the hand rapidly moving didn’t let up until he felt his skin over sensitise and hissed.

Panting Alec dropped back into his chair, his eyes closed and he knew there was a stupid blissed out smile on his face. He heard Magnus laugh and opened one eye, peering over to see he looked just as wrecked as Alec felt.

“That was...some thank you” Alec blushed and even saw Magnus’ blush in return, smiling when the man leant over and kissed him sweetly.

“Well...I’d hate to feel indebted to you darling” Magnus wiped his hand on a tissue before he pushed it into his pocket. “It looks like they’re finished…” Magnus turned his head to the stadium, Alec quickly tucked himself back in and did up his jeans looking across and squinting, seeing Max making his way over. As he heard the door open he turned and grabbed Magnus’ wrist.

“Wait” He breathed out and grabbed his phone from the dashboard. “Can I have your number?”

“It would look incredibly bad and ungrateful of me if I said no wouldn’t it?” He chuckled, taking Alec’s phone and punching in the numbers, letting it ring for a moment then hanging up and passing his phone back. “There…”

Just before Magnus turned to get fully out he looked back at Alec, leaning to kiss him once more, this time it was slow and deep, Alec found himself losing himself until Max’s protests pulled them apart.

“Grooooosss” He heard him call out as Magnus laughed and slid out the car.

“Call me, beautiful” Magnus winked across and moved past Max who watched him exit, eyes widening as he did a double take at his brother and Magnus. “Holy shit Alec” He got into the car as Alec did his seatbelt up.

“What?” Alec cracked the window open a little to let the air in the car, the last thing he wanted was for his brother to know anything about what had just happened minutes ago.

“Are you actually serious?! Do you even know who that WAS you were swapping bodily fluids with?!”

“No-well-” Alec bit his lip as no matter how he answered that question, it still told Max he’d just snogged a complete stranger he’d just ‘picked up’ in the car park.

“Shit Alec!” Max laughed.

“Hey...watch that language”

“Whatever Mom’s not here...Alec...that’s Magnus freakin’ Bane!” He shook Alec’s shoulders.

“Oh? You know his kid?” Alec raised his brow, unsure why Max was making such a big deal about it.

“Kid?! NO!” Max laughed and pulled out his Liverpool FC Magazine. Thrusting it in Alec’s face and there, low and behold was the man Alec had just allowed to give him a handjob on the front cover. Dressed in the new season’s kit. “Magnus Bane the 150 million pound STRIKER we just signed!”

Alec’s mouth dropped as he read over the cover and grabbed it, flicking through and seeing all the points to back up his brothers words.

“Well shit” Alec laughed and looked over as he saw Magnus disappear into the building through the main entrance. Magnus Freakin’ Bane.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ShadowofMystic on Twitter :D


End file.
